Illumination of work tools and the like by means of lamps is very old in the industrial arts generally. That is, the prior art is already aware of different arrangements of lamps on apparatus having work tools which are illuminated by the lamp. Further, the prior art is aware of having the lamps movably mounted on the apparatus so that the operator can direct the beam of light to the desired location on either the material being worked on or on the work tool or the like itself.
The present invention pertains to the mounting of a lamp in relation to a material-handling bucket which is pivotally mounted on a tractor. The general purpose and main advantage of the present invention is to mount the lamp so that the bucket, or the area immediately therearound, can be illuminated in all raised and lowered positions of the bucket, that is, in all positions of pivot of the boom which is on the tractor and supporting the bucket. Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to accomplish the aforementioned and to do so with reliable and accurately functioning mounting members, and with the entire arrangement being of a relatively simple and inexpensive nature.
Still further, the present invention provides for the mounting of lamps in relation to a pivotally-mounted material-handling bucket on a tractor, and with the arrangement being such that the lamp will generally direct a beam of light at the top of the bucket, when the bucket is in the lowered position adjacent the ground and being filled, and the lamp will direct its beam in the general direction of the bottom of the bucket, when the bucket is in the raised position over a truck or the like and the contents of the bucket are to be emptied into the truck. That is, the lamp is arranged so that the operator can see the material when the bucket is being loaded, and that is when the lamp is illuminating the material being loaded, and also the operator can see the bucket and the material when the bucket is raised and is being emptied.
Still further, the present invention provides for the mounting of a vehicle headlight type of lamp and also a flood type of lamp, with both lamps being mounted on a movable mounting member which automatically adjusts its orientation to that of a pivotally-mounted boom on which the lamp mounting member is pivoted.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.